This project's goal is study of mechanism by which behavioral state may induce change of erythrocyte metabolism and to learn more about the general physiologic significance of this effect. Earlier preliminary findings of acute decrease of glycolytic rate by formed blood elements in association with the widely practiced mental technique of "transcendental meditation" (TM) have been confirmed in current studies. Rapid decline was noted in aerobic rates of glycolysis at 37 degrees C and 25 degrees C during 45 minutes of this behavior. Trends of change differed from those noted during simple eyes closed rest, which was accompanied by increased glycolytic rate. Red cells have been found to be primary contributors to this effect. We propose to: (1) determine whether red cell effects are exerted extracellularly or intracellularly, (2) prepare "active" plasma fraction(s) and, based upon (1) and (2); (3) ascertain tentative candidates for effector size and/or species. Additionally, (4) we wish to study the importance of the red cell effect for change of muscle metabolism, which also has been found to accompany TM and unstylized, orinary rest. Finally, (5) the relationships between these forms of behavior and variation of either the specific effector(s) identified and/or active fractions separated will be measured. For these purposes, we will study the effects of various treatments (ultrafiltration, chromatography, heating, UV) of active plasma on metabolism of red cells, subjected to treatment by enzymes, washing, or hemolysis; and on metabolism of muscle homogenates and/or mitochondria. As far as we are aware, the existence of this acute cell metabolic effect of human behavior has been previously known or capable of in-depth experimental study. The factor(s) responsible for this alteration may have significance for increasing our indepth physiological understanding of these behavioral states and for elucidation of the mechanisms responsible for altered metabolism that accompanied opposite behavior, namely states of stress and anxiety.